


Our Teeth and Ambitions Are Bared

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Feels, Guns, M/M, preparing for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: The night before the revolution, Les Amis de l'ABC prepare.





	Our Teeth and Ambitions Are Bared

Courfeyrac flew up the steps, guns in hand, grinning. “Tomorrow!” he said, almost giddy.

Combeferre laughed and took them. “Careful!”

Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips before spinning away, a whirlwind bent on preparing for the revolution.

Feuilly was preparing cartridges, his talented fanmaker's hands well-suited for the job. “Watch out!” he called as Courfeyrac bumped into his table, sending bits of wadding floating to the ground.

Enjolras watched with dispassion from the windowsill, but his mouth twitched up at the corners.

Courfeyrac flung himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow,” Enjolras said.

“Tomorrow,” Grantaire said, “you could all die.”

“Yes.” Enjolras turned to face the cynic. “We’re prepared for that. Are you?”

Grantaire lifted his chin and stared him down. “No. No, I am not prepared to watch my friends get killed. Why would I ever want to see it?”

Enjolras snorted. “You don’t have to stay and watch.”

Courfeyrac retreated and left them to their quarrel, sitting down by Bahorel, who was already loading rifles. “Are we prepared to die?”

Bahorel said nothing, simply squeezed his shoulder and continued working.

Courfeyrac stood and walked back to Combeferre, wrapping his arms around him from behind. The two stood in silence, Combeferre working as best he could, for a long while before Courfeyrac finally spoke. “If you die,” he said, “I will die.”

Combeferre paused and embraced him. “Hopefully, it won’t come to that. Come on, grab a rifle. Let's grab the future by the throat.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have actually gotten to load and shoot a muzzleloader before, it was an experience. The kick on that thing is tremendous, and I am also so not surprised they put blood and soot on the actor's faces in the movie, because without eye protection, well, yeah.


End file.
